


Morning Plans Derailed

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Nixie's Marvel Stories [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2012 Happy Era, Because we as a fandom could use some of that happiness, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Happy, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Kisses, M/M, Teasing, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Tony wants his morning kisses.





	Morning Plans Derailed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Neck Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514241) by MusicalLuna. 

> Hope you enjoy this treat!

* * *

“Hey, what are you doing in here?”

Letting his lips curl up into a wide, happy smile, Steve turns, lips stretching into a wide grin, eyes crinkling at the sides as his gaze lands on Tony — wearing a pair of Steve’s sweats that rode almost obscenely low on his hips — who’s hair was sticking up in all directions as he shuffles sleepily into Steve’s studio.

“Hey,” he rumbles, turning on his stool, and as soon as he’s close enough, pulling Tony between his parted legs and looping his arms around his bare waist. “Mornin’, sweetheart.” Stretching up, he presses what starts a quick kiss to Tony’s lips, which quickly turns into something deeper when Tony responds.

“Thought we agreed a morning in bed, big guy,” Tony murmurs, voice still raspy with sleep, and lets his lips pull down into a pout as he peers down at his fiance. 

Chuckling as he gives Tony a squeeze, “We did,” Steve nods, smile shifting into something more sheepish right before he ducks his head to press it against Tony’s chest, next to the reactor. “Sorry, doll, woke up and needed to flush out this sketch,” he unwraps an arm to flap his hand at his desk behind them. “Couldn’t, couldn’t not get it down on paper,” he adds as he pulls back to grin up at Tony. 

Letting out a huff of laughter, Tony smiles down at Steve, moving his hand to smooth his hair back and presses a kiss to his forehead, “Guess this is what I get to look forward too, what with me marrying an artist and all,” he teases. 

“And you get to look forward to interrupted date nights and holidays being postponed because you’re also marrying Captain America,” Steve snarks as he lets his arms drop, hands moving to sit on Tony’s hips, giving them a squeeze as his partner steps back. 

“Well, at least you get to look forward to the same, with you marrying Iron Man.”

“And engineering binges too.”

“Ah yes, yes, you get to enjoy those too,” Tony nods with another huff of laughter. “I guess I’ll let you get back to your,” pausing he tilts his head to peer over Steve’s shoulder, squinting before rolling his eyes as he spots an almost completed sketch of himself and his bots, “Drawing. I’ll be lounging in our now big, but cold bed. By myself.”

Shaking his head, Steve turns back on his stool, grabbing his pencil again, “I’m almost finished,” he promises, “Than I’ll be back up to help you rewarm the bed.”

Tony lets out a hum as he moves to press himself up against Steve’s broad back. Lifting his right hand, he curls his fingers in Steve’s white tee shirt and pulls it until his bare shoulder is exposed, while he moves to curl his left hand around Steve’s neck. Bending down, Tony noses at his pale skin before presses kisses to his neck, forcing Steve to tilt his head to the side. After a moment, Tony pulls back and speaks so his lips graze Steve’s skin. “Just a reminder on what you're gonna be missing out on.”

“Tony,” Steve moans out, half exasperated, half whining, as he makes himself reopen his eyes — curious when he’d even shut them — and stares down at his sketchbook for only a second as he seems to come to a decision and drops his pencil and spins around quickly, arms wrapping around Tony as he pulls the other man into him as he shoves up to his feet. “Bed. Now.”

Grinning, Tony nearly cackles as Steve moves, manhandling Tony up into his arms. Wrapping one arm around Steve’s broad shoulders, and his legs around his trim waist, he bends to press open mouth kisses to any part of Steve’s skin he can. “Well, if you insist, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
